jungleheatfandomcom-20200214-history
Walls
"Blocks the way for enemy troops. Upgrade the Wall to improve your defense." ---- *'Summary' **Wall placement is a key point in designing a well-defended base. Walls are the main fortification for defense and are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage from attacking enemies. However, the effectiveness of Walls is greatly lowered if they are not constructed to completely enclose the structures they are designed to protect. Any gaps in the continuation of the Wall structure will render it useless, as enemy troops will simply walk through the broken area. ***An exception to this rule is the funneling strategy, where a player deliberately leaves a gap in order to group troops together and subsequently take them out using the splash damage of defensive units such as Mortars or Flame Towers. Alternatively (or additionally) you catch your intruders off-guard by filling the openings with hidden traps. **Walls can be bypassed entirely by air units such as Hornets and Black Hawks. **Bombers immediately target Walls upon deployment, inflicting 40x normal damage to them, but also blow themselves up in the process. The holes created by Bombers allow ground troops to gain access to buildings within the Walls, making Bombers the ideal troop for getting past Walls. **If there are 2 layers of Walls, the Bomber's blast radius will affect both layers; damaging them or destroying them. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main purpose of Walls is to hinder attacking ground (i.e. non-flying) troops, allowing defenses to damage and kill attackers as they attempt to breach the Walls. Once breaches occur, the attacking troops have free rein to destroy the defenses and other buildings within the Walls. Therefore when designing a defense, it is crucial that players do not to attempt to envelop their entire village within one big Wall. Instead, it is recommended that players design their Walls in layers or cells so that ground troops have to break through multiple Walls to attack the entirety of the village, while also providing the defenses more opportunity to repel the attack. Note that with this strategy there will inevitably be buildings that cannot be placed within the Walls; that is entirely normal and can even be used to your advantage by placing non-defensive and non-resource buildings such as Worker Huts, Rally Points and Labs immediately outside the Walls to act as another layer for enemy troops to fight through. **If a defender uses a double-walled design, Bombers can hit the inner Walls as well. This is because the unit's bomb inflicts damage to everything within a small radius of its detonation (area attack). **Attacking Riflemen and Pyros are capable of shooting over Walls and attacking the structures behind them. Defenders can use less-important buildings as a "buffer", delaying these ranged units' attacks on more important buildings. In this case, make sure that long-ranged defenses are within range and have ample opportunity to retaliate before these buffer buildings are completely destroyed and the attackers can advance to the Wall. **The defensive territory in which an attacker is not permitted to spawn troops is shown in a white overlay after any building has been moved. An attacking player may be able to spawn troops behind the Walls if any area gaps exist in this territory. Since every structure has an additional one square perimeter around which troops cannot be spawned, avoid gaps of greater than two squares to prevent this from happening. **Bombers only target Walls that completely or partially enclose buildings; they will ignore empty compartments and spikes. **A common mistake among beginners is the attempting to "close" Wall gaps with buildings, obstacles, decorations, etc. This does not work; troops can walk right through the gap as though the obstacles weren't there. Only continuous Wall segments will deter ground troops. **Another common mistake made by new players is attempting to use the edges of the map as barriers, thinking that this will allow them to construct Walls on only two or three sides. This also is ineffective, as enemy troops can always be spawned on the darker grass area surrounding the base, even though buildings cannot be placed there by the player. **Players should have Walls around the Command Center, defensive buildings, and Gold and Oil Storages rather than Rally Points, Barracks, Lab, or Worker Huts because damage to the latter buildings are relatively inconsequential. This applies particularly if your Command Center level is low and the Resources are limited. *'Offensive Strategy' **Look for gaps or Wall segments that are lower levels than others. Also look for areas within Walls where people have positioned their buildings poorly. Be careful, however, as gaps can often be intentional and may contain traps or Defdrones. Make good use of Bombers to penetrate Walls quickly. Attack Walls that are out of range of defenses, if possible. **Once a section of a Wall is breached, Bombers will ignore that section and attempt to find the next closest Wall that encloses a building. That section may or may not be behind the breached section. **Place tankier units first (Gunners, Slashers, etc.) to lure defenses, then place bombers so they have a clear path to the walls. High level walls have massive amounts of hitpoints and will take other units (besides bombers) a long time to break through. ---- *'Icon Description' ** Pressing this icon displays information about the Cannon such as Level, Damage Per Second, Hitpoints, Range, Damage Type, Targets and Favorite Target. ** Pressing this icon upgrades the Cannon to the next level if you have enough resources and a free worker. When the Cannon is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of diamonds. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ---- *'Numbers'